weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The thing/archive1
This is an archive Sup? Hey, The thing! Thanks for making me a sysop. I shall use my powers for good and for awesome. Speaking of, do you have an IRC chat client? If so, meet me in #WeirdAlWiki. Thanks again, Smileyface11945 00:57, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Custom namespaces Hey, The thing. Check out Wikicities:Help:Custom namespaces. Do we want to make "Song:" and "Album:" custom namespaces? If so, I recommend that you, as owner of the wiki, request those. --Smileyface11945 14:37, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :Maybe make a "Lyrics:" custom namespace too. How's that coming along? -- 01:09, 9 February 2006 (UTC) t question How many users are there? 03:21, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :Check out , Bluebry. --Smileyface11945 22:08, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ::Ah thanks. Also, no offense, but there are a lot of red links. Ima make pages for these things. 23:00, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Rules I'm used to HRWiki. What are the different rules. Example: Guestbooks allowed. 03:33, 6 February 2006 (UTC) sysops Because you created this wiki, you should be a sysop. How do people become sysops? The 386 :He is a sysop. The second a user creats a ne wiki he or she is given complete control and full user titles (i.e.: Admin+sysop+bureaucrat+developer). E.L. Cool 04:58, 8 February 2006 (UTC) hi Hi dere the thing. Nice wiki ya got here. Bubsty 04:02, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :Woah woah Bubsty, I thought you werent going online or something. --Dantheburgerking 04:07, 11 February 2006 (UTC) ::Only on the HR Wiki. Anyway, I'm sorry I can't help this wiki out much. I honestly hardly know anything about Weird Al, other then he's a famous singer and he has awesome hair. But really, this is an AWESOME wiki. After exploring it, I realize that it's... huge. Great job! Bubsty 06:22, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks. 69.205.189.198 21:58, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Moving the site? Hi there. I just came across this place since it was posted at the Weird Al forum. Anyway, I help run a website at the moment and if it's okay with the owner of the space (who is also a big Al fan) we could move this wiki to there. It'd have no ads and would be a lot easier to search, but it would still be using the same software as this wiki and Wikipedia. If you're interested just post a message on my talk page. And just in case anyone else is planning to ask for some space, this offer is strictly limited to the Weird Al Wiki. BTW, one other thing. I notice you've uploaded a picture from weirdal.com. Sorry to say it, but Bermuda really doesn't like that. It'd be best if you removed it.--Mewrio 07:09, 13 February 2006 (UTC) Video Umm, should we add video info? 16:34, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :Yes. -- 16:38, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::Like, visuals? 'Cause if yes... I CALL SMELLS LIKE NIRVANA!!! 16:42, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::OK Yea. -- 16:43, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::::So, like, Visuals:Smells Like Nirvana? Is that how to do it? 16:45, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Lemme try to make a template to help out... 16:47, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Hey, um, I can't edit the Inputboxes page, so, will you add a Visuals section onto it? 17:09, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::Thank you. I'm working on it (Smells like Nirvana). 17:31, 19 February 2006 (UTC) So sorry I am so sorry, but, I'm giving up on Smells Like Nirvana Visuals. I had almost finished it, when the system went down. I had to reinstall the OS - I just can't do it. 22:51, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I'm doin' the It's All About the Pentiums Visuals now. 23:32, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Bot I noticed there are periods of time when no one is here. We need a bot to protect the wiki while we're gone. Just saying. 04:02, 20 February 2006 (UTC) New template I made a template for incoplete articles. Check it out! 04:26, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Gump Visuals Hey. Um, maybe we should follow what I did on Visuals:It's All About The Pentiums to Visuals:Gump, because, on Gump, if you change the font size, like my compy did when I had to reinstall the OS, it looks different. Like, mine says:Guitar comes in front of picture. by Waiting for the bus with his hands. Just an idea. 20:58, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Protection Hi, I've unprotected Inputboxes and the Main Page. There really is no need for protection at this stage. You'll encourage more users by having things as open as possible. Regards -- sannse (talk) 15:36, 21 February 2006 (UTC) :Yes there is. It is THE MOST important thing to a wiki (main page) and if Inputboxes screws up, we may get a page screwed up also. 01:16, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::I understand what ou are saying, but in a young wiki the most important thing is finding and keeping new contributors. Once you have some more growth, you may get more problem edits on the main page and may need to lock it. But for now, I strongly suggest that it is left open to edits. It's worth the risk of some vandalism for the benefit of being fully editable. Remember - everything can be fixed! -- sannse (talk) 09:29, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::There are lots of people watching this wiki for vandalism, so you don't need to worry about that. Please read the Wikicities protection policy and Protection of the Main Page considered harmful. Angela (talk) 09:41, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm unprotecting this one more time -- really, people are watching for vandalism! And whatever there is can be easily fixed. It's better for a smaller wiki to leave it open; most people are only going to add useful things to it. Mindspillage 21:41, 23 February 2006 (UTC) HRWiki IRC Yes. Bluebry's the name. 01:16, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :I'm on it now. I'm The-thing. -- 01:17, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::K. I can't go on though. SOrry, compy's screwed up (luck to have Firefox working). Lemme see what I can do. 01:18, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Search plugin Here you go, here or here --LouCypher ☎ 20:42, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Babel Hey, um, should we finish this page or delort it? The content is just .... I think finish it. 02:09, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Trollbrother2 = Me? :Hey there The Thing. Uh... bad news. :Your user name or IP address has been blocked by The thing. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Trollbrother2". The reason given for Trollbrother2's block is: "Troll everyone agreed." You may contact The thing or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "email this user" feature unless you have a valid email address registered in your user preferences. Your IP address is 24.18.208.18. Please include this address in any queries you make. ::I have absolutely no clue as to whats going on, but apparently somehow Trollbrother2 and my IP are the same... for some reason. (2nd time). Therefore, I can't edit the hrwooky as long as he's blocked. :::So, if you could just... tell the hrwooky guys what happened, and we can try to figure this whole thing out, that would be awesome. :Thanks! Bubsty 03:06, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :::Never mind; it's fixed now. 19:33, 23 February 2006 (UTC) DVD Screenshots Hey, La cosa. I was tryin' to take a screenshot of a DVD for the wiki, but when I pasted it, it was like the player. I actually watched Dare to Be Stupid in Paint! Ummm, can you help, and, if you can't, know anyone who could help? 19:17, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Blocking HOW DARE YOU BLOCK ME!!! I'm just kidding. A misunderstanding! 22:29, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Help with Categories Hi, thanks for the welcome! I hope to help out with the Weird Al wiki as much as I can. I just have a question: I have another wiki set up for a different subject and I cannot for the life of me figure out how to put pages in categories. I've looked at the help pages and it just doesn't work. What is the proper coding necessary to automatically have a page in the "Articles for (category)"? Thanks!